


Best day so far

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: May celebrates her birthday with all the people she loves





	Best day so far

"I'm home."

"SURPRISE!"

"KYAA!"

Just as May opened the door to her home in Littleroot Town, she was greeted by a flurry of confetti and the smiling faces of her family and friends. Her family has decided to hold a surprise party for her 19th birthday in their little home and invited Brendan and his family as well as Wally.

"What is this?" May laughs at the sentiment. Of course, May didn't forget that today was her birthday. After all, she moved with her family to Littleroot Town from Johto around the same time a year ago. Though moving to another region was tiring, her parents did make sure to celebrate her birthday with a simple dinner once they were settled. Her father did have to turn in early so that he could go get settled as the new Gym Leader of Petalburg City. But May didn't mind as she wholly supported her father's dream just as he had supported hers.

"Happy Birthday honey."

Her mom placed a quick peck on her cheeks as she took of her shoes and entered the living room. As she looked around, there were simple party decorations scattered all around their little home. May noticed that the decorations had cute Pokemon designs and she smiled knowing that her family will always love Pokemon.

Her mother then took her to the table where there was a cake surrounded by her favorite food. May is elated since her mother took the time to cook everything. On top of that, her mother is a great cook so May is sure everyone will enjoy the food. The best part was the cake since it's a simple strawberry cake with a cute Pikachu figurine on top. Her father then replaced the figurine with a small candle and lit it up. "Make a wish dear", her mother added.

May collected her thoughts for a bit before silently wishing for everyone's happiness. The she blew the candle quickly so everyone can start eating the wonderful food her mother prepared today.

"Happy Birthday May."

"Thanks everyone. I can't believe I'm now 19 years old." May said sheepishly as everyone now took turns to take food from the table. When everyone was almost done eating, Brendan took her to the living room.

"Wait until you see what we got for you"

May was honestly surprised today as she did not expect almost everyone she knew to give her a present. She was content with just being greeted on her special day. She didn't expect that almost everyone she knows personally in Hoenn would give her a present. Even the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four all had given her a present. Surprisingly, Teams Aqua and Magma asked her to come to their respective bases so they could give her a present. After all, May has become close with both teams over the years despite the early antagonism with Team Aqua. May bets her Latias was tired from all the traveling they did the whole day since everyone she knew asked her to come to their place. Not that she's complaining but all the presents she received today would take up more space in her room and Secret Base. From Aarune's Secret Base decoration to Lisia and Wallace's new Contest outfit (which they insist on May since they thought she looks adorable in it though May thinks otherwise). Nonetheless, May is happy for all the presents.

Her parents were the first to provide her a present. It was a wrapped box and it felt quite heavy on May's hands. When she unwrapped it, May was surprised because her parents bought her a camera. Apparently, both her parents had chipped in for the camera after noticing she takes pictures of Pokemon on her PokeNav. She hugged both of her parents for the wonderful gift.

"We're glad you love it May. Be sure to take care of it." Norman said in his usual stoic way but May knows that deep down her father trusts her with it.

Professor Birch was the next to approach her. "I don't have your present with me right now since I've yet to meet Professor Kukui and Samson Oak from the Alola region. But they're bringing in the starter Pokemon of Alola with them when I meet them next week." He added, "I'll introduce you to them once they're here. And you get to pick which of the three Pokemon they're bringing to be your new partner."

Wally then sheepishly approached May next and gave her a set of Pokemon books and a rather comfy sweater. "I know that as a Champion, you know more about Pokemon better than I do." He then coyly adds, "It's not like I expect anything less from you but better be prepared in case we battle again for the Champion title." May then noticed that the books were centered about battle strategies. Over the years, she has seen Wally grow to be a competent trainer who spent his time in honing his Pokemon's skills. "Of course. I'd be insulted if you didn't give your best, Not like I'll hand out the Champion title that easy. Better be ready for a battle that will make you cry." May says with a determined expression and gives him a tight hug because despite being rivals, their friendship takes priority.

Brendan then gives her a hug and shows her two tickets to an upcoming show at the Mossdeep Space Center. "I think it's my time now to invite you to the Mossdeep Space Center." May and Brendan fondly remembered their time during the Litleonids shower. It was a refreshing experience considering that the entire region was saved from an impending disaster with May's efforts. 

"Then after that, we get to battle, right?" May said as to uphold a promise to her dear friend. 

Brendan then has the same determined expression on his face. "Of course. I wouldn't skip the battle after, my dear rival."

May was happy with all the presents and affection her family and friends have poured over on her. But there was one person that May hasn't seen all day. One person that May wanted to see the most.

As if by magic, her PokeNav rang. Quickly, May answered it, wondering who would call her at quite a late hour.

"Can you go outside for a bit?" A familiar voice from the other line made May blush instantly. She then dropped the call to meet her beloved.

"I'm just going outside for a bit." May announced as everyone was busy chatting among themselves.

May was glad to see the slender figure of Steven Stone standing in the dark, with the lights in her house giving a hint of illumination.

"Steven, I'm so glad to see you." May couldn't hide her glee at seeing her beloved while hugging him tightly. 

"It's always a pleasure to see you too, May" Steven then broke the hug and pulled out a small box.

May's heart beat in anticipation as Steven opened the box. Inside it was a pendant with a heart shaped stone. The interesting part is that the stone has a beautiful deep blue color with flecks of gold and silver scattered around.

"This is really pretty Steven." May said as she looks at the pendant with such childhood curiosity that Steven chuckled at the pure sight in front of him.

"It's Lapis Lazuli. A stone treasured during antiquity." He then adds, "The color ultramarine used to be made with crushed Lapis Lazuli crystals to get that deep rich blue color. That's why artists would only use the pigment sparingly before technology has found a way to make a synthetic version. It was indeed a color fit for royalty."

May has always adored this side of Steven. Even if he told the most mundane story, May would always listen to it. She finds it charming that a silver haired dreamboat like Steven is actually a bit of a dork deep down. 

"I found a Lapis Lazuli stone during one of my travels and I thought of you when I saw it. How you saved the region from Team Aqua's mistake and Kyogre's wrath. How like the sea, you are full of mysteries and wonders. I thought it would look nice on you".

"EH?! Really? A thing this rare and expensive looks nice on me?" May said with such disbelief that she almost shouted. Despite being a hero to the region on top of being a Gym Leader's daughter and Champion, May has always maintained that's she's just an ordinary Pokemon trainer. 

Steven chuckled at May's incredulous reaction. "May, when have my instincts ever betray me?"

May thought for a moment before replying. "Never." She recalls that Steven is always on the dot whenever a crisis happens. Plus, the stones displayed in his house are all flawless. "I suppose you're instincts are always right."

"Then trust me on this." Steven said reassuringly while May felt dumb for even doubting him. Instead, she chose to place her utmost faith on him. 

Steven then put the pendant around May's neck. "My hunches are always right. It does look good on you." Of course, Steven has a rather good eye when it comes to rare stones. 

"Say, why don't you go inside too? Everyone will be pleased to see you." May offered as she was about to go inside her house.

Steven had a somewhat melancholic expression before politely declining May's offer. "I'm sorry but I have business to attend to tomorrow."

"Oh." May said with a dejected expression that she tried to hide from Steven. But she knew that he saw right through it, being a man with keen observation skills. 

May was about to go back home, not wanting to end the day with such a heavy heart. But Steven held her hand for a bit before they part ways. 

"There's one more thing I should give to you before I leave. Please close your eyes." May obliged at the request.

She felt Steven's warm lips against her own for a while before he pulled apart. "Happy Birthday May." Steven then waved goodbye and seemingly blended in with the darkness.

May stood still for a bit, feeling her cheeks turning bright red. She then smiled and went home, feeling grateful that today was the best day she had so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly as a birthday gift to myself. 
> 
> I have taken a lot of liberties with this fanfic really. Then again, writing fanfiction has a lot of liberties to begin with. 
> 
> By the way, this is game May we're talking about. I never watched the anime in full so no way I'm writing anime May,


End file.
